Famous Love
by loveanimexoxo
Summary: AU. -OC-  She was Tokyo's famous female singer. He was Tokyo's famous male singer. They can't stand each other but they don't hate each other either. He secretly loves her but she doesn't know because she is dating Koga, Tokyo's famous male actor.
1. Inuyasha's Feelings

**SUMMARY: **She was Tokyo's famous female singer. He was Tokyo's famous male singer. They can't stand each other but they don't hate each other either. He secretly loves her but she doesn't know because she is dating Koga, Tokyo's famous male actor. She is not happy with him but can't find herself to break up with him either. She didn't have a reason until she started talking and hanging around with Inuyasha a little more than usual..and she found one.

**Famous Love**

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Feelings**

"Why don't you just dump already?" Sango asked her best friend reading a magazine at their favorite diner and at their usual booth.

"I don't have a reason." Kagome replied before she took a sip of her milkshake.

"Of course you do. You don't like him that's a reason."

"I still like him Sango and he's gonna ask me why..and I don't have a reason."

And as if on cue, Inuyasha walked in and walked over to where Miroku was A.K.A. Sango's long term crush. "Well, now you do." She said smiling. "Huh?" Kagome turned to see where she was looking and saw Inuyasha. He smirked at her and she snickered and turned back to Sango. "Really? You couldn't anything better but **that.**"

Sango giggled. "I don't get it. You two can't stand each other yet you don't hate each other. What's up with that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, what they say Kagome. The person you hate the most becomes the one you love." Kagome looked at her confusion in her eyes. Sango was the only person who can confuse her with her choice of words. And then her boyfriend walked in and walked over to her. "Hey Kagome." He said sitting next to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Koga."

* * *

Inuyasha banged his head on the window constantly. "Damn, damn, damn, damn."

"Do that anymore and your skull will break." Miroku informed him.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut. Up."

"What are you so mad about?" Miroku looked to where Inuyasha was looking and saw Kagome and Koga and everything made sense. "Ohhh now I get it." He said turning his attention back to his friend. "Why do you like her anyway?"

"I don't like her, Miroku." He turned his attention away from his best friend and to Kagome. "I love her."

Before Miroku could reply, Inuyasha got up and walked over to where Kagome was. Which she is all alone now. _But Sango and Koga were there just two minutes ago._

* * *

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Kagome looked up from Sango's magazine to see who it was that sat next to her and snickered when she saw Inuyasha. "What do you want? Here to tease me more?"

"No." Inuyasha answered. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Why are you with Koga?"

She was caught by surprise with that question. "Uh, your asking me this why?"

"I could see that you're not happy Kagome. Your not as annoying with him when you're around other people."

Okay, he just insulted her by calling her annoying. "And you care because?"

He finally looked at her and Kagome's breath got caught up in her throat. His eyes...they look different. When he looks at her, it's practically a glare but this time...his eyes...were soft. Like he really did care about her happiness. Kagome quickly looked back at the magazine putting the magazine in front of her face to hide her blush.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something. "If Sango or anyone won't listen to you or you don't have anyone to talk to. You know where to find me." He said before he got up and left. Kagome looked up from the magazine still blushing. _What...just happened? He looked at me different...like he actually cared. _She saw Inuyasha stop walking infront of the diner and saw that he was talking to Koga and he looked angry. _What's going on?_

* * *

"Hey mutt."

Inuyasha growled as he stopped walking. "What do you want you mangy wolf?"

"Stay away from my Kagome. Got that?"

"You ain't gotta tell me what to do. And why do you care anyway?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you sucking faces with your co-star in that new movie your making." Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Koga by his collar. The paparazzi started to surround Koga and Inuyasha when Inuyasha did this. "If you hurt Kagome I swear I will kill you."

"Your the one who's always teasing her, mutt."

"It's called friendly teasing and plus I could tell she likes it when I tease her." He said with a mysterious grin on his face. But his mysterious grin faded when he realized that the paparazzi were surrounding them and he growled and threw Koga on the pavement. "Your lucky Kagome's in there or else I would've killed ya already. But she will find out Koga and when she does, I'm gonna ask her permission if I could kill you or not." And then he walked away with half of the paparazzi following him and asking him questions.

Seeing this, Kagome ran outside and ran to Koga. "Are you ok?"

Koga growled staring after Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Koga. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Nothing. Nothing important anyways." He said as he got up off the pavement and walked the opposite direction that Inuyasha went with the other half of paparazzis following him.. Kagome watched Koga walk away. _Why don't you ever tell me anything Koga?_ Then she looked at Inuyasha. _And what was going on with you Inuyasha? Why did you throw Koga on the pavement? And...do you really care about me?_

**Review if you want me to continue this story.**


	2. Koga's Affair and Tickets

**Famous Love**

**Chapter 2: Koga's Affair and Tickets**

Previously:

Kagome ran outside and ran to Koga. "Are you ok?"

Koga growled staring after Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Koga. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Nothing. Nothing important anyways." He said as he got up off the pavement and walked the opposite direction that Inuyasha went with the other half of paparazzis following him..Kagome watched Koga walk away. _Why don't you ever tell me anything Koga? _Then she looked at Inuyasha. _And what was going on with you Inuyasha? Why did you throw Koga on the pavement? And...do you really care about me?_

Now:

Kagome was walking home. She past the park and stopped when she saw Inuyasha. He was punching the trees almost knocking them down. _What happened that made him so angry? _She walked up to him and put her hand on her shoulder. She took a step back when he threw his fist at her.

He sighed. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Kagome." He said turning around punching the tree one more time. "Especially when I'm pissed." Kagome just looked at him, trying to read him but she can't. "What went on with you and Koga earlier?" She asked.

He growled. "It's nothing, Kagome. He should tell you not me."

"But he won't tell me!" She said grabbing his arm. Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden contact. "Please, Inuyasha. Tell me...tell me why you and Koga almost started a fight. Please!" She begged him. Inuyasha's eyes went soft then he looked away from her. "I can't. If you wanna know so badly. You're gonna have to find out without either of us telling you." He looked back at her and what he saw shattered his heart. She was crying.

"Inuyasha...can you at least answer one question of mine."

"If it's about what happened between me and Koga I already told you I'm not-"

"It's not about that."

"Then what?"

"It's about what happened at the diner."

"What about it?"

"Why...were you so nice to me?" She saw that he was confused more now and she sighed. "You usually tease me but today you were different. It was like you actually care." Inuyasha frowned. She thought that he didn't care because he teased her. "I've always cared about you Kagome. I just never showed it."

Her eyes widened. _He..always cared? _She realized that she was still holding onto his arm and let go. "Uh, I'll leave you alone now. You can keep..punching the trees." Then she walked away. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the tree. _I wish I could tell you Kagome, I really do. But he should tell you or at least break up with you..although you're still gonna be heartbroken either way._

_

* * *

_

_"Just yesterday, Tokyo's famous male singer, Inuyasha, picked up Tokyo's famous male actor, Koga. It looked like he was planning to start a fight. Fans overheard that Inuyasha was threatening that he will kill Koga. What kind of grudge do Tokyo's hottest male celebrities have against each other? And how does Kagome Higurashi fit into this?"_

Inuyasha growled as he grabbed his remote and turned off the TV. He got up and walked out of his house immediately being surrounded by the press asking him about the incident yesterday. He, of course, ignored them and kept walking. He saw Kagome walking and she too, was surrounded by the press. He growled. "Will you people just shut up!" He yelled.

"You can never leave a thing alone can you? It was yesterday! Get over it! But if I do see that scrawny wolf I won't hesitate to start a fight." And then he pushed through the press and continued walking.

* * *

_"But if I do see that scrawny wolf I won't hesitate to start a fight."_

_"That's what the famous Inuyasha Takahashi had said a few minutes ago." The news lady said._

"Damn that mutt!" Koga yelled. "He only said that because Kagome was there."

"Why do you even care so much about that girl? When you're cheating on her with me. I thought you said you were going to end it Koga."

"I know I did, and I will."

"When? Next week?"

"Ayame, I told you it's not easy. It's hard enough for me to keep this a secret from her."

"But Inuyasha already knows about our little secret. What makes you think he hadn't told her?"

"Him and Kagome aren't too close from what I hear. They can barely stand each other so I doubt it he cares about her." _But still...if he didn't care then why in the hell would he care if Kagome's hurt or not?_

_

* * *

_Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. "Took ya long enough." Said his impatient friend. "I don't live close by you know so it took me a couple of more minutes to get here. Unlike you, I have a car." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha handed him over pieces of paper with words on it. "What's this?" He asked as he looked through it.

"A song..spend all night writing it. Remember the beat..we're singing it tonight at the concert." Miroku nodded looking over the paper. Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sango walk in. "Be right back Miroku." Miroku nodded not taking his eyes off the paper. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She said smiling shyly at him. She still hadn't felt comfortable actually talking to him instead of arguing. "So, I was wondering, would you two ladies like to come to my concert tonight?"

"No thank you." Sango said. "We've already got plans."

"Oh come on Sango." Inuyasha said. "Miroku really wants you to come." He said jabbing his finger behind him at Miroku. That made Sango blush and Kagome giggle. "Uh, I guess we could cancel our plans." She said. Inuyasha smirked. "Great. Here, in the front row." He said as he handed both of them the tickets and left to Miroku.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Oooo Sango, Miroku wants you to go. Wonder what that means?" She said to her friend teasingly. Sango's blush darkened. "Shut up." Kagome giggled and looked back at Inuyasha. _I like to side of you better Inuyasha._


	3. Concert

**Famous Love**

**Chapter 3: Concert**

Previously:

"Oh come on Sango." Inuyasha said. "Miroku really wants you to come." He said jabbing his finger behind him at Miroku. That made Sango blush and Kagome giggle. "Uh, I guess we could cancel our plans." She said. Inuyasha smirked. "Great. Here, in the front row." He said as he handed both of them the tickets and left to Miroku.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Oooo Sango, Miroku wants you to go. Wonder what that means?" She said to her friend teasingly. Sango's blush darkened. "Shut up." Kagome giggled and looked back at Inuyasha. _I like this side of you better Inuyasha._

Now:

"What do you think I should wear?" Sango asked Kagome as she walked in her walk in closet to look for something to wear for the concert.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Anything comfortable I guess." She said sighing.

"How about this?" She asked as she held up a pink shirt and black jeans. She looked at her choice of clothes and began to speak. "I think it's great. What do you-" S he stopped when she noticed that her best friend wasn't paying attention. She sighed and put the clothes down on her desk and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She asked looking at Sango who raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You've been out of it ever since Inuyasha asked us to go to his concert tonight. Mind telling me why?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Another one?"

"Yep. We're gonna singing two new songs tonight."

"Alright." Miroku said sighing.

"To make it easier on you we could just those two new song and at the end of the concert we can sing an old one."

"Which song did you have in mind?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Our very first song."

* * *

"You wanna go that mutt's concert?"

"Well, he is my favorite singer so why not?"

"But Kagome's gonna be there and she's gonna see me with you!"

"Uh uh. She's gonna be all the way in the front and I got tickes six or ten seats behind her. So your coming."

Koga groaned.

* * *

_*Concert*_

It was in the middle of the concert, Kagome and Sango were having a great time singing alone. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when he saw that she was having fun. The song ended and he started speaking into the mic. "These next two songs arefor a girl that I deeply care for." Inuyasha started playing the first song and then began singing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility that_

_You would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just to know know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

The crowed screamed and cheered, including Ayame causing Koga to growl. He knew this song was for Kagome.

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging,_

_Spe__nding time girl_

_Are we just friends, is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

"I'm already in love with this song." Ayame said to Koga who just growled at her telling her to shut up.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

The crowd screamed out Inuyasha's name and roared when the song was over. Inuyasha looked through the crowd and saw Koga. He smiled slightly before he started playing the next song looking at Kagome but not making it too obvious that the song was for her.

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be y ours alone_

_You will someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha trying to figure out who this girl was that he was dedicating his songs to. Whoever it was she will try to hook the girl up with Inuyasha so they could be together.

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had someway to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

Koga growled as Ayame smiled. "This song is so sweet. Don't you think so Koga?" She looked up at him with a confused look when she heard him growl before turning her attention to Inuyasha and continued listening to the song.

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was your to hold_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Yep. Kagome will find this girl and hook them up. Sango looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome, knowing full well that those two songs were meant for Kagome. She shook her head. _And she doesn't know it. I know! I'll hook them both up and- _Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Inuyasha talk.

"Alright, to end our little concer me and my friend Miroku here are gonna sign a very old song, the very first song we ever wrote. Hope you guys know it." He smirked when the music started to play and the crowd went crazy. "Sing along if you know it."

_Inuyasha, **Miroku**_

_**Alright**_

_**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed**_

_**Creeping with the girl next door**_

_**Picture this, we were both butt-naked, banging on the bathroom floor**_

_**How could I forget that I had given her an extra key**_

_**All this time she was standing there**_

_**She never took her eyes off me**_

_How you can grant the woman access to your villa_

_Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow_

_You better watch your back before she turn into a killer_

_Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner_

_To be a true player you have to know how to play_

_If she say a night, convince her say a day_

_Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim_

_And you tell her baby no way_

"When did they write this song." Kagome asked. "When they were both huge players." Sango answered.

**_But she caught me on the counter _**_it wasn't me_

**_Saw me banging on the sofa _**_it wasn't me_

**_I even had her in the shower _**_it wasn't me_

**_She even caught me on camera _**_it wasn't me_

**_She saw the marks on my shoulder _**_it wasn't me_

**_Heard the words that I told her_**_ it wasn't me_

**_Heard the scream get louder _**_it wasn't me_

**_She stayed until it was over_**

The crowed was singing with them by now, including Kagome, Sango, Ayame and believe it or not, Koga.

**_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_**

**_Creeping with the girl next door_**

**_Picture this, we were both butt-naked, banging on the bathroom floor_**

**_I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see_**

**_Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me_**

_Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix_

_When you should see her make giggolo flex_

_As funny as it be by you, it's not that complex_

_Seeing is believe so you better change your specs_

_You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past_

_Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass_

_Wait for your answer: go over there_

_But if she pack a gun you know you better un fast_

**_But she caught me on the counter _**_it wasn't me_

**_Saw me banging on the sofa _**_it wasn't me_

**_I even had her in the shower _**_it wasn't me_

**_She even caught me on camera _**_it wasn't me_

**_She saw the marks on my shoulder _**_it wasn't me_

**_Heard the words that I told her _**_it wasn't me_

**_Heard the scream get louder _**_it wasn't me_

**_She stayed until it was over_**

**_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_**

**_Creeping with the girl next door_**

**_Picture this, we were both butt-naked, banging on the bathroom floor_**

**_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key_**

**_All this time she was standing there_**

**_She never took her eyes off me_**

"A little louder! Come on!" Inuyasha shouted as he clapped his hand and the crowd sang along with Miroku.

**_Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused_**

**_I've been listening to your reasoning_**

**_It makes no sense at all_**

**_We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused_**

**_You may think that you're a player_**

**_But you're completely lost_**

**_That's why I sing_**

**_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_**

**_Creeping with the girl next door_**

**_Picture this, we were both butt-naked, banging on the bathroom floor_**

**_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key_**

**_All this time she was standing there_**

**_She never took her eyes off me_**


	4. The Truth Behind His Lies

**Famous Love**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Behind His Lies**

_"Who is this mystery girl that the famous Inuyasha Takahashi has his eyes on? Last night he dedicated his very new songs to this girl." The news reporter said. "Fans saw Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajiya, and Kikyo Hiruma in the front row and Inuyasha Takahi was looking one of them, probably dedicating it to her..."_

Inuyasha growled. They have no right to say this on TV.

_"15% of the fans think both songs were dedicated to Sango. 57% of the fans think both songs were dedicated to Kikyo and 95% of the fans think both songs were dedicated to Kagome. But who was it really dedicated to? Guess we'll never know until we ask the one who wrote the-"_

Inuyasha turned off the TV. He isn't answering shit for them. He decided to take a walk so he grabbed his red jacket and left his home only to have the press asking him question about who the songs were about. He just ignored them and kept walking.

* * *

"I'm booooored!" Kagome cried throwing herself on her bed causing Sango, Kikyo, and Rin to giggle. "Why don't you go see Koga?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked sitting back up looking at her friends. "Uh, maybe because he's your boyfriend." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, I mean you can't hang with us because I have to go meet up with Sesshy today." Rin said.

"Yeah, and me and Miroku are gonna go have lunch. He wanted to spend some time with me and plus he wanted to talk to me about something." Sango said.

"And I have a photoshoot to go to and I can't cancel this one." Kikyo said. Kagome pouted. "So all of you are leaving me all alone? With nothing to do? Ahh!" She threw herself back on her bed.

"I'm sorry Kags but I gotta go." Kikyo said heading for the door. "Me too." Sango and Rin said in unison heading for the door as well. "But what about me?" Kagome asked looking at her friends. "Why don't you go see Koga and surprise him at the scene that he's shooting today. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Rin said before leaving after Sango and Kikyo. Kagome ran out after them. "Kikyo! Rin! Sango! Don't forget I'm singing at the Community Festival downtown!"

"Don't worry we won't!" They yelled before getting in their cars and driving off. Kagome went inside to put her shoes and jacket on before leaving to the movie studio to visit Koga. _He's gonna be so surprised. _She got in her car and drove off where the scene was taking place and got out. She saw that they weren't shooting so she guessed that they were taking a break. She saw Ginta and Hakkaku. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" They both turned and look surprised to see her. "Kagome. What a surprise." Hakkaku said looking at Ginta.

"I know. I came here to see Koga. Do you know where he is?" Ginta and Hakkaku look at each other then at Kagome who looked like she was the happiest girl in all of Tokyo. She had no idea that if they told her where Koga was she would be heartbroken. "He's in the kitchen..getting lunch." Ginta said. Hakkaku looked at him like he was crazy. She smiled. "Thank you Ginta!" She said before running off.

"Are you crazy?" Hakkaku said. "If she finds Koga then she'll be heartbroken! Koga will kill us whenhe found out we told her where he was!"

Kagome was walking to the kitchen with a smile on her face. _He's gonna be so surprised. _When she walked into the kitchen her smile dropped and tears began stinging her eyes. "Koga?" Koga pulled away from Ayame and turned his head to see Kagome, his eyes widened. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She said not taking her eyes off him and Ayame. "You surprised me alright." He said. "Y-Yeah and you surprised m-me."

"Kagome..."

"How long?"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"How lo-"

"A month." Ayame said answering her question. Kagome looked at her than at Koga the tears now running down her used-to-be rosy cheeks before she ran out and into her car and began driving wiping her tears. When she got home, she went up to her room and started writing.

* * *

"Miroku, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Sango."

"Will you, um," She blushed. "come to the Community Festival downtwon?"

"Kagome's singing there today am I right?" She nodded. "Yes." She looked down at her hands. "Will you come?"

He smiled at her shyness. Even after he had just told her his feelings she's still shy about asking him stuff simple as this. "Of course Sango. Am I allowed to bring Inuyasha?" She nodded and he smiled at her.

* * *

"So you're coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. What time is it?"

"Around 5."

"Are we picking them up or are we meeting there."

"We'll be meeting there."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll definetly be there."

* * *

_*Community Festival*_

"Welcome everyone, to start off our festival we have Tokyo's favorite female aritist, Kagome Higurashi, here with us today and she will be singing for us." The crowd cheered when Kagome walked up the stage.

She smiled and walked over to the man and he handed her the mic. "Thank you." She smiled once again. "This is a new song I wrote. I hope you enjoy it."

_After all of these times that we've tried_

_I found out we were livng a lie_

_And after all of this love that we made_

_I know now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_I woke up kinda early today_

_And something told me from that moment_

_It wouldn't be the same_

_It felt like you were hiding something_

_But I didn't push it_

_I didn't complain or say nothin_

_I tried to act like I didn't see it_

_Cause deep down I knew I didn't want to believe it_

_But there it was, it was you and her_

_You left your sidekick on the nightstand_

_And I read_

_Everything you did, and everything you said_

_And now I'm standing here looking like damn_

_I thought it was you and I_

_Now all I gotta say is why_

_After all of these times that we've tried_

_I found out we were living a lie_

_And after all of this love that we made_

_I know now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

Just by hearing the chorus, Inuyasha knew that Kagome found Koga cheating on her.

_I notice now, that when I'm around_

_You be trying to lock the door_

_Whispering on the phone_

_Now wait a minute, since we been in this house_

_You ain't never did this before_

_Tell me what's this about_

_I tried to sit and say to myself_

_This here is too good he don't want nothing else_

_But there it was, it was you and her_

_You left your credit card receipt inside the beamer babe_

_Everything you bought, and everything you spending_

_Now I'm standing here once again_

_I thought it was you and I_

_Now all I have to say is why_

_After all of the times that we've tried_

_I found out we were living a lie_

_And after all of this love that we made_

_I know now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_You lied, you lied, oh why?_

_Why'd you have to lie to me?_

_Why'd you have to lie to me?_

_Why'd you have to lie to me?_

_Why?_

Inuyasha clenched his fist together. He couldn't stand seeing her so hurt...he knew this would happen but he couldn't stand it. He could tell that she has been crying and she still was. Man was he gonna really kill Koga now.

_After all of these times that we've tried_

_I found out we were living a lie_

_And after all of this love that we made_

_I know now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_The way that I love_

_The way that I love you_

_

* * *

_"Damn!" Koga said slamming his fist on the table after seeing and hearing Kagome's song on TV. He looked at Ginta and Hakkaku, who backed away from him. "Who told her where I was?" He demanded. Ginta pinted at Hakkaku. "he did."

He looked at Hakkaku. "I thought I told you that fi Kagome ever comes and I'm with Ayame to say that I went to go get lunch and that I wasn't there at the moment. Why didn't you say that!"

"Because she should know the truth!" Hakkaku said. "She didn't deserve to be hurt like that Koga. When she came she looked so happy and I knew by seeing you and Ayame that she will be heartbroken but I know that she was gonna be heartbroken anyways so I told her."

Koga punched him. "Well you should've never told her."

"Koga, she found out and by the song you two aren't together anymore, that is what you wanted right?" Ayame asked. Koga looked at her and all of his anger subsided. He sighed. "I guess."


	5. The Fight

**Famous Love**

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome pleaded as she walked behind him. "Inuyasha, this is insane." He huffed. "No, it isn't." He walked into the scene and saw that they were shooting but he didn't care. "HEY YOU SCRAWNY WOLF!" He yelled.

Kagome saw everyone stare at them and hid behind Inuyasha then poked her head and saw that Koga was standing in front of them. "What do you want mutt?" Inuyasha punched him and everyone gasped. He picked him up off the floor by the collar. "Did I tell you that if you ever hurt Kagome that I'll kill you, huh?" He yelled.

Koga pushed him away fixing his collar. "Why do you care, anyways? Last time I heard you couldn't stand each other and now your best buds or something?" By now the press was surrounding them. Inuyasha growled at him and the press. "I care because she doesn't deserve this. She is the most beautiful and smartest girl I have ever met and I don't understand how you can even _think _about cheating on her with _her_!" He yelled with disgust as he pointed to Ayame who gasped.

"Does this mean that you wrote the songs for her?" One of the reporters asked. Inuyasha growled. "I ain't answering shit for you." He got caught off guard when he felt a fist connect with his jaw. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running over to Inuyasha who was just standing there surprised. "Are you ok?"

A few minutes passed before Inuyasha regained conciousness. He brought his hand up to his jaw and rubbed it a bit and then he wiped his mouth and saw blood. He chuckled a bit before looking at Koga. "You should've never done that."

Then he charged for Koga and punched him. Koga punched him but missed and kicked him in the guts then punched him in the lip making Inuyasha fall to the ground. Koga got on top of him and punched him repeatedly. "Inuyasha! Koga stop!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha kicked Koga making him get off of him then started punching him repeatedly. "Stop it! Both of you!" Kagome said as she tried to push them away from each other. Not noticing that Kagome was in the middle, Koga punched her and only when she yelped and fell to the ground did he realize what he did. He looked at his fist then at Kagome in shock.

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged for Koga once again kicking and punching him in almost every where possible, letting his demonic powers be in control. Kagome saw this and pulled Inuyasha away from Koga before he let his demon side win. "Inuyasha control yourself!" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and instantly calmed down.

He then looked looked at her swollen cheek and gently touched it. She winched. "We gotta fix that." He said. "We gotta fix you first." She said. "Come on." She grabbed her hand and started walking to her house which wasn't that far away from where they were shotting this scene.

Once they got there, Inuyasha sat down on the couch as Kagome went upstairs to get the First-Aid Kit. She came back down and sat down next to him and grabbed a napkin folding it and put alchohol in it before putting it on his swollen cheek. "You're insane you know that, right?" She asked him.

"So are you. What were you thinking stepping in like that?" He asked. "What do you think? You two were beating each other to a bloody pulp, you were about to kill each other. I had to do something."

"And you got hurt because of it." He said, guilt in his eyes as he looked at her swollen cheek. She stopped and noticed that he was feeling guilty for her getting hit. "It's nothing really, it doesn't even hurt." She lied, trying to make him feel better but it only made his guilt run even deeper.

"Stop talking. Your lips a bit swollen." She said. "I'm gonna go get some water so that way the alchohol won't hurt that much." She said getting up. She was stopped when a hand grab hers. She looked at him. "Kagome stop." She looked confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like it doesn't hurt when it does. I can see the pain in your eyes." He stood up and looked at her swollen cheek, that looked even worse than before. "You're the one who needs the alchohol. This look doesn't suit you..." She stared at him a bit shocked. He sat her down and started putting alchohol on her cheek.


	6. Kagome's Feelings?

**Famous Love**

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Feelings?**

Previously:

Once they got there, Inuyasha sat down on the couch as Kagome went upstairs to get the First-Aid Kit. She came back down and sat down next to him and grabbed a napkin folding it and put alchohol in it before putting in on his swollen cheek. "You're insane you know that, right?" She asked him.

"So are you. What were you thinking stepping in like that?" He asked. "What do you think? You two were beating each other to a bloody pulp, you were about to kill each other. I had to do something."

"And you got hurt because of it." He said, guilt in his eyes as he looked at her swollen cheek. She stopped and noticed that he was feeling guilty for her getting hit. "It's nothing really, it doesn't even hurt." She lied, trying to make him feel better but it only made his guilt run even deeper.

"Stop talking. Your lips a bit swollen." She said. "I'm gonna go get some water so that way the alchohol won't hurt that much." She said getting up. She was stopped when a hand grabbed hers. She looked at him. "Kagome stop." She looked confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like it doesn't hurt when it does. I can see the pain in your eyes." He stood up and looked at her swollen cheek, that looked even worse than before. "You're the one who needs the alchohol. This look doesn't suit you..." She stared at him a bit shocked. He sat her down and started putting alchohol on her cheek.

Now:

A few minutes passed and Kagome was staring at him while he put the alchohol on her cheek. _He looks so sad. _"Inuyasha..." He stopped and got up without saying a word and went to the bathroom to put the First-Aid Kit away. She sighed and sat back with her back to the cushion and sank down on the couch. _I don't want him to feel responsible for me getting hurt. _She frowned then she heard her fridge open and walked to the kitchen to see Inuyasha hovering over the sink talking to himself. "Inuyasha?"

He stopped and turned his head to see Kagome then looked back at the sink and sighed. "What is it?" She walked up to him and put her arm through his and rested her head against his arm. "I don't want you to feel responsible for me getting hurt. It wasn't your fault." Inuyasha looked down at the girl with wide eyes, surprised by her sudden action, but then his eyes went back to normal when he saw that her eyes were closed. He sighed and looked back at the sink. "I can't help but feel that it's my fault." He felt her shake her head. "No, it isn't. I decided to step in, you didn't know I was about to do that."

"But I saw you step in!" He protested. "And I saw his fist coming straight at you and I didn't even bother to stop it from hitting you!" His grip tightened on the counter. "It's my fault!"

"It's not your fault Inuyasha!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Stop rejecting!" She sighed. "Look Inuyasha, it's not your fault. So stop saying it is." She said closing her eyes again enjoying his warmth. Inuyasha sighed. No matter what, he can't stop saying it isn't his fault Kagome got punched by Koga. He saw her step in, and he saw Koga's fist coming straight at her and he didn't even bother to stop it. So her getting hurt is his fault, he can't say it isn't when it is. "How can you say it isn't, when it is?"

"Because it's true Inuyasha. It's not your fault. I didn't see it coming-"

"But I did!" He yelled frustrated his grip tightening on the counter even more. Kagome hit his arm and he looked down at her to see anger in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Stop saying that!" She yelled frustrated as well. "I say it's not your fault so it isn't! Stop beating yourself up about it!" She said tightening her grip on his arm and then she rested her head back against his arm and closed her eyes. "Kagome-"

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

She smiled. "You're so warm." He couldn't help but chuckle. They were arguing a second ago and here she is, smiling at him and...cuddling. He smiled at the last part. She was actually cuddling with him..not actually cuddling, cuddling...but it was a start. "Thanks. I guess."

"Are you always this warm?" She sighed in contentment. He really was warm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and felt that her skin was cold. "Are you always this cold?" He asked, blocking her question with is. "That's because my house is always so cold." He walked up to the heater with Kagome, who looked like she wasn't planning on letting go of his arm anytime soon, and saw the temperature. "Maybe that's why it's so cold." He said as he moved his hand to turn it up a little but she stopped him. "No!" She whined. "If you turn it up then it'll get hot and that means I have to you go." He blushed at the last part. "Alright." He said putting his hand down. He didn't want her to let go of him either. Then, they heard a knock on the door.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who just shrugged. He walked over to Kagome who, of course, did not let go of him and opened the door and what he saw ruined his mood. "What're you doing here, you scrawny wolf? And why'd you bring _her _along." Ayame glared at him and he glared back. "He's just here to bring Kagome her stuff that she left at his apartment." She said talking for him.

"So now, you let the girl talk for you Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, shut up Kagome." Ayame spat out at her and Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. "Here." Koga said as he kicked the box that was on the floor to Inuyasha and Kagome's feet. "Ok, you brought her stuff back now go before I start somethin'." He said cracking his knuckles. "I was going anyways." Koga said as he and Ayame walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Inuyasha picked up the box with one hand before walking back in the house and putting the box in the corner of the living room. "I thought Sango, Kikyo, and Rin were dropping by." He said looking at Koga who still hadn't let go of his arm. She shook her head. "No. They had to do something after the festival." She looked up at him. "You're not planning on leaving, are you?" She asked frowning as her bottom lip stuck out. He chuckled at how cute she looked. "No. I'm not. I got nothing to do anyways." He said sitting down on the couch and Kagome doing the same since her arm was still connected to his.

"Can we just stay here and see what's on TV?" He shrugged. "Sure." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

_"Inuyasha Takahashi and Koga Ookami were caught on camera throwing fists at each other over at the scene Koga was shooting. It was said that Inuyasha started the fight saying..."_

A clip played from the fight. _Inuyasha punched him and everyone gasped. He picked him off the floor by the collar. "Didn't I tell you that if you ever hurt Kogome that I'll kill you, huh?"_

Then it went back to the lady. _"It looks like Kagome Higurashi was the main cause of Inuyasha's sudden hatred toward our favorite actor. And what made him hate him even more was that Koga **accidentally **punched Kagome..in the face. Oo, that's not good. That made Inuyasha burst with anger and-"_

Inuyasha turned off the TV scowling. "Not even a day passed by and they're already talking about it."

"Well, it was a big commotion Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha glared at the TV as if the woman was still there. "And what was up saying the word 'accidentally? He probably saw you and did it on purpose."

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. He's not that heartless."

"If he's not that heartless, then why the hell did he not care that he hurt you?" Kagome looked down. "I mean, he came over your house. _Your house, _Kagome _with _her not even caring about your feelings. If he's not that heartless, then why the hell did he do that?"

"Can we not...talk about this now?" She asked choking back tears. Inuyasha smelt salt and immediately pulled Kagome into his arms and stroked her back. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I guess I wasn't thinking about your feelings too, huh? I'm just like him." She shook her head. "No, your not Inuyasha. You're nothing like that two-timing jerk. You're better, waaay better. I wish that he was sometimes more like you."

"Kagome..."

"Let's not talk about it." She said as she pulled away from him and got back in her position, slipping her arm through his and resting her head against his arm and closing her eyes. He smiled down at her. "Inuyasha...there's something I wanna ask you."

"Ask away."

"At the concert, who were those songs about?"


	7. Running Away From The Press

**Famous ****Love**

**Chapter 7: Running Away From The Press**

Previously:

"Let's not talk about it." She said as she pulled away from him and got back in her position, slipping her arm through his and resting her head against his arm and closing her eyes. He smiled down at her. "Inuyasha...there's something I wanna ask you."

"Ask away."

"At the concert, who were those songs about?"

Now:

Inuyasha was surprised by that question. "I'm hungry. You want anything to eat?" He said as he got up letting Kagome's arm slip from him and speed walking to the kitchen. Kagome looked after him puzzled then she realized that he had blocked her question. "Inuyasha!" She yelled after him and walked into the kitchen after him. "You completely blocked my question!"

He hummed a song of his as he looked through the fridge and the cabinets as if he was looking for something to eat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled frustrated but Inuyasha kept on humming. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha dropped a glass cup and looked up at Kagome. "Who was the songs about?" She asked again. He scratched the back of his head as if he was thinking then put a cheepishly grin on his face. "No one important. You hungry? Thirsty maybe?" He said as he looked through the fridge again.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha..."

"Want juice?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Punch?"

"Inuyasha..." she warned.

"Soda?"

"INUYASHA!" She yelled irritated. "Why do you keep blocking my question!" He looked away from her and eyes darted around the room thinking of something to tell her. _She had to ask me, _he thought, _just my luck. Think Inuyasha, think, what can you say? I got nothing. _He mentally sighed. Then he looked at Kagome and saw her fuming and got a little scared. "Inuyasha.." She said as she impatiently tapped her nails on the counter. A cheepish grin spread across his lips. "Like I said, no one important. You sure you want anything?"

She sighed. "Fine." _I'm gonna let this one slide..but next time I ask he better give me an answer! _She thought. Inuyasha mentally sighed. _Thank god! I hope she doesn't ask me again. _He thought. "Since you're so hungry," Kagome started, "Why don't we go out?" Inuyasha looked at her, an innocent feature on his face. "What did you have in mind?" She shrugged. "Don't know. Pizza?"

* * *

Kagome laughed. "Are you serious? What did you say?"

"What do you think? I told him to fuck off." He said chuckling. Kagome laughed harder. "Oh my god. You and Miroku have a weird friendship." He huffed. "So do you and Sango."

"We do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

She glared at him for a while before giggling. He stared at her confused. "What's so funny?" She shook her head still giggling. "Nothing. Just that we're arguing and everyone's looking us." She said referring to the people in the Pizza Parlor. Inuyasha looked around and surely enough everyone including the waiters were looking at them. He scratched the back of his head cheepishly. "Maybe we should go." Kagome nodded still giggling. She left the money in the table before walking out of the Pizza Parlor.

Inuyasha sighed. "Oh come on, Yasha. You get nervous when strangers stare at you but you don't get nervous when you're on stage?" He huffed. "I wasn't nervous. I just don't like some people staring at me. Concerts are different." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? How so?"

"They _have _to look at me 'cause it's my concert but these people chose to look and that's just plain weird." Kagome giggled. "I find it funny. It's funny when people start looking at you weird. I feel kinda special when they do that." Inuyasha shook his head at her. "I don't get you."

She shrugged. "Most people don't. That's what makes me one of a kind!" She said throwing her fist in the air. That act caused Inuyasha to laugh. "Your weird." Kagome looked at him narrowing her eyes at him. "Well look who's talking mister-i'm-so-tough." She said poking his chest. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but he heard a group of people calling his name. He groaned knowing who it was. "Let's run." He said as he grabbed her hand and started running.

"Wha...? Inuyasha!" She yelled as he regained her balance and started running after him. She looked down at their hands and blushed. _He's been holding my hand a lot lately. _"It's the damn press." He said growling as he looked back and saw the press running after them taking pictures. He growled again as he looked forward and continued to run faster.

Kagome started panting. He was running too fast! "Inuyasha..do you think you can slow down a bit?" She asked. He looked back at her and saw her panting. He totally forgot that since he's a hanyou he can run faster and obviously he was running to fast for her. He swiftly picked her up bridal style causing an 'eep' from her as he kept running.

She stared at him and her eyes traveled down to his lips as a growl formed. She suddenly found herself daydreaming about kissing them. _Wait..what is this? Why am I thinking about kissing Inuyasha? _Her eyes widened. _Could it be that I'm starting to have feelings for Inuyasha? _She shook her head fast. _No way! No way! I couldn't stand him and now I'm starting to like him. _She shook her head fast again. _No! But does he- _Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha spoke.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You were shaking your head. You okay?" He asked holding back a growl as his ears picked up what the reporters that were chasing them were saying. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't you think they can ever get enough?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder at the swerm of paparazzi's chasing after them. "They just want some stories so they can get money." He growled. "Can't give us some damn privacy. Hold on tight. I'm gonna jump." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck tight and closed her eyes as he jumped.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was standing on top of a big truck. She looked up and saw a bridge. _He must've jumped from that bridge. _She looked at him. "What would've happened if this truck wasn't there?" He shrugged. "I'd jump on one. Keep holding on." He said as he jumped from truck to truck until they got to his house. He put her down and they went inside his house.


	8. IMPORTANT! READ!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm stopping this story. I don't get a lot of comments on this story or any other of my stories except for 'A NotSoSimple Job' so I'm not gonna continue writing this story. I'm sorry for everyone who actually liked the story but I'm not gonna write any more chapters for this stories and I might stop writing altogether..I don't know. Once again, Sorry!**


	9. CHANGE OF PLANS!

**Okay you guys have totally convinced me not to quit this story! So I'm gonna continue it. Thank:**

**SaikiMoonDemon**

**Silkrose**

**sailorscout**

**freakshow1373**

**Hatake Kai**

**All of your 'NO!'s and 'WHAT' convinced me to continue writing this story.**


	10. Kagome's Songs For Koga

**Famous Love: Kagome's Songs For Koga**

Previously:

"Don't you think they can ever get enough?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder at the swerm of paparazzi's chasing after them.

"They just want some stories so they can get money." He growled. "Can't give us some damn privacy. Hold on tight. I'm gonna jump." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck tight and closed her eyes as he jumped.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was standing on top of a big truck. She looked up and saw a bridge. _He must've jumped from that bridge. _She looked at him. "What would've happened if this truck wasn't there?"

He shrugged. "I'd jump on one. Keep holding on." He said as he jumped from truck to truck until they got to his house. He put her down and they went inside his house.

Now:

As soon as she walked in the house with Inuyasha. He was attacked by someone and ended up falling. She looked down and saw Inuyasha on the floor with his mother on top of him hugging him and kissing him. Kagome put her hand over her mouth to keep in her giggles.

Inuyasha groaned as he tried to get his mother off of him. "Mom, get off." He turned red when his ears picked up some of Kagome's giggles. "Mom.."

Izayoi got off him and crossed her arms acting like a little kid. "I was just worried about my son. I saw the news and I got worried." She then notices Kagome and smiles at her. "Why hello Kagome. How are you?"

Kagome just nodded, afraid that if she opens her mouth giggles will come out instead of words. Izayoi smiled at her one more time before running into the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I know you're dying to laugh so just-"

Kagome bursted out with giggles. She was laughing so hard that she fell to the ground and tears started falling. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration and embarassment.

She was in the ground laughing hysterically for about 5 more minutes before she finally calmed down. She sat up. "Ok, I'm done."

"About time."

"I'm sorry," She started as she got up from the ground. "It's just that was so funny."

"More like embarrassed."

"Aww, wittle Inuyasha was embwawassed." She said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheeks.

He blushed in embarrasment and shoved her hands away. "Stop it!"

She laughed again.

Izayoi walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. "Kagome, you have a concert coming up, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's tomorrow night, actually." She said.

Izayoi smiled at her. "Mind if we come?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

A girl walked downstairs and stopped as soon as she saw Kagome. She screamed, making everyone cover their ears. Inuyasha looked to the person who screamed and groaned.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kagome Higurashi!" The girl ran over to Kagome.

"Hi?"

The girl screamed again and turned to Inuyasha. "She just said hi.. to me!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha weird.

"She's a huge fan of yours." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded understanding.

Izayoi smiled at the girl. "Esther..I have good news for you." **(If you watch 'A NotSoSimple Job' you would know who Esther is)**

The girl, Esther, turned to Izayoi.

"We are all invited to go to Kagome's concert tomorrow night."

She screamed again making Inuyasha growl.

"Would ya stop screaming!" He yelled. "I got sensitive ears ya know!"

Esther ignored him. "Where are our tickets?" She asked.

Kagome looked through her purse for extra tickets and found them. "Ah, you're lucky. I have like 8 extra tickets. How many of you guys are coming?"

"Me of course!" Esther exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You coming?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess."

She rolled her eyes and took out 3 tickets. "One for you," she handed a ticket to Esther, "One for you," she handed the second ticket to Inuyasha, "And one for you." she handed the third ticket to Izayoi. "I gotta go. So see ya tomorrow night, guys." She said as she left the house.

Esther screamed as soon as she left and Inuyasha yelled at her.

* * *

~The Next Day, Afternoon~

Inuyasha parked in front of Koga's house. "Why are we here again?"

"You're not going in. I am. Just wait here."

Kagome got out of the car and knocked on the door and sure enough, Koga opened the door with Ayame by his side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just to give you these." She said pulling out 2 tickets to her concert tonight and handed them Koga.

"Why?" he asked eyeing the 2 tickets.

"Oh, I just heard that Ayame was a fan of mines."

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"A little birdie. Well I guess I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Good. Bye!" She said not letting them speak and ran to Inuyasha's car and he sped off.

"Why'd you give him those anyways?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

~Before the concert, Backstage~

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MAKE IT!" Kagome yelled into her cell.

_"I'm sorry Kagome. I can't. You're just gonna have to find someone else."_

"Alright. I'll try. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

She turned around to find Sango. "Banks can't make it. Family emergency. Now who would I find who can play the guitar?"

Inuyasha walked in with Miroku. "Hey guys. We just came in to wish you guys luck."

"Miroku! You can play guitar right?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Can you learn about a whole bunch of songs in less than 10 minutes?"

He shook his head. "I can't memorize notes that fast Sango. Inuyasha can, though."

"You can play guitar right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Ye-"

"YAY!" Kagome cut him off and handed him a whole bunch of papers. "Learn the notes to all of these songs."

"But-"

"Pwease? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" She asked in a baby voice and putting in her best puppy eyes.

How could he say no to that? He sighed. "Alright."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

~Concert Time~

Kagome walked on stage and as soon as she did, the crowd roared and yelled her named. She looked in the crowd and saw Izayoi and Esther and smiled at them and they smiled back. The rest of her band and Inuyasha walked on stage and everyone gasped, surprised to see him on stage with her. She stood in front of the microphone and took the mic out and searched the crowd for Koga and Ayame. She sighed. Honestly she didn't even know why she invited them in the first place.

She saw Inuyasha pull up two stools, one for him and one for her because the first and second song were gonna be acoustic with some of her band playing. She sat down as he sat down on one. He started to play and soon after she sang.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag onn_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you_

_And it let me down_

_But it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome and wanted to hug her as soon as he heard the emotion in her voice as she sang. Damn Koga, hurting her like that. He looked in the crowd and saw Koga and Ayame and contained his urge to growl and continued to play.

_Maybe I was naive_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake_

_I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you_

_And it let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry_

Kagome let a few tears fall as she sang. What was the point in trying to hide it? By tomorrow, all of her songs will be on the news and everyone will know who it was about.

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror, disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now_

Kagome mentally sighed as the song finished. She risked a glance at the crowd and she'd be sure they knew. Inuyasha started playing and she started singing.

_The city is sleeping_

_But I'm still awake_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking_

_What happened today, is it right?_

_I fold into the night_

_The flashbacks, the pictures_

_The letters and songs_

_The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall_

_It's a shame_

_Now that nothing's the same_

_Now the bridges are burned_

_And we're lost in the past_

_It's time that we sink or swim_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairytale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if it's better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering _

_What about me_

Koga and Ayame were just staring at her. "Is this the real reason she actually invited us? So you can hear this?" Ayame asked but Koga just stared.

_You said it, you meant it_

_You hung up the phone_

_The talking in circles, it set in stone_

_You were gone_

_We were wrong all along_

_Now the past is the past_

_And the bruises may fade_

_But these scars are here to stay_

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairytale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if it's better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_What about me_

_Stay away_

_You'll fade away_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

Inuyasha kept playing. He wanted this song to end. So he couldn't hear the despair in her voice, and plus his ass was hurting. The stools were not comfortable.

_What about you_

_What about me_

_What about fairytale endings_

_Were you just pretending to be_

_I'm wondering_

_What if we tried_

_What if I cried_

_What if it's better tomorrow_

_What if I followed your eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_What about me_

_The city is sleeping_

_But I'm still awake_

_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking_

_What happened today, is it right?_

Inuyasha and Kagome got up. Inuyasha put the stools away and acoustic guitar and put on his electric guitar and Kagome walked over to mic stand and put the mic back on it and her band and Inuyasha started to play the next song.

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated_

_You took the time_

_It wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Kagome took the mic out and started walking around the stage.

_How can I put it_

_You put me on_

_I even feel for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_And how come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and started shaking her head and Inuyasha came to face her as he was playing.

_You had your chance_

_You blew it_

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Shut your mouth_

_I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and AGAIN!_

She started to walk around the stage again.

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get, I get what I want!_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_You should know_

_That I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

She brushed some hair out of her face and went to where the drum set was and drank some of her water that was in her water bottle. She nodded as she finished and they started playing. Her singing following.

_You told me_

_There's no need to talk it out_

_Cause it's too late to proceed_

_And slowly_

_I took your words and walked away_

_No looking back_

_I won't regret, no_

_I will find my way_

_I'm broken_

_But still I have to say_

_It's alright, ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_Alright, ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Alright, ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

Kagome walked next to Inuyasha as she sang and Inuyasha secretly smiled to himself.

_You played me_

_Betrayed me_

_Your love was nothing but a game_

_Portrayed a role_

_You took control_

_I, I couldn't help but fall_

_So deep_

_But now I see things clear_

_It's alright, ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry  
_

_Alright, ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Alright, ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around. Kagome layed against Inuyasha as she sang the next part.

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me_

_Just save them for someone in need_

_It's way too late_

_I'm closing the door_

The both turned back around but Kagome didn't leave his side as she continued to sing.

_It's alright, ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_Alright, ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Alright, ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, ok_

_Alright, ok_

_Without you_

_No matter what you say_

_It's alright, ok_

_Alright, ok_

_Without you_

_I won't be sorry_

Sango smiled from watching backstage. Kagome and Inuyasha were really having some chemistry on stage. Her plan for bringing them together was working. Of course she knew that Miroku could play guitar and that he can't memorize things that quick. She planned it all, telling Bankotsu to not come and say it's a family emergency. She came out of her thoughts as the next song started to play.

_You had me to get her_

_And here I thought it was me_

_I was changin, arrangin my life to fit your lies_

_It's all said and all done_

_I gave it all for the long run_

_Can she say the same thing?_

_I guess this is goodbye and good luck_

_I can't be what you want me to be_

_I'm sorry for changing_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way_

_Believe me, it's easier just to pretend_

_But I won't apologize for who I am_

Ayame wouldn't admit it but she was Kagome's fan and she did like her songs, even though these songs were about her break up with Koga and her too, she didn't care. For some reason, she actually agrees with her. She shrugged as she continued to listen.

_Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend_

_But it wasn't the best friend that you knew I thought you meant_

_And I used to accept it_

_I didn't know I could be free_

_But I am, and I won't go back_

_Cause you so don't deserve me_

_I don't even wanna be her_

_I'm sorry for changing_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way_

_Believe me, it's easier just to pretend_

_But I won't apologize for who I am_

_I thank you for this hopeless war_

_Cause through the pain I found I'm stronger than before_

_And now I'm more_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I'm sorry_

_Listen close I won't say this again_

_I'm sorry for changing_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way_

_Believe me it's easier just to pretend_

_But I won't apologize for who I am_

_I'm sorry for changing_

_I'm sorry it isn't like it was_

_Believe me, it's easier just to pretend_

_But I won't apologize_

_Why should I apologize?_

_No, I won't apologize for who I am_

Inuyasha sighed as he took off the electric guitar and went to get the stools and the acoustic guitar. He forgot that she had one more that needed acoustic. They both sat down and he started playing and soon she started singing.

_You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Trying to stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year_

_And you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town_

_Hopin one of those seniors boys would wink at you and say_

_"You know I haven't seen you around before"_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_At fifteen_

Kagome smiled as the crowd started waving their hands up in the air.

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date_

_And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing around your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around_

_In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team_

_I didn't know it at fifteen_

Inuyasha risked a glance at Kagome and was surprised when he didn't find a tear. There was a lot of emotion she put into the lyrics.

_When all you wanted is to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back_

_And tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_

_We both cried_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I supposed to be_

_At fifteen_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

Inuyasha mentally cheered when the song was done. He got up and put it away getting his electric guitar. Kagome didn't even bother to put the mic back in the stand as the music played.

_You realed me in with your smile_

_You made me melt with your vvoice_

_Now I've been gone now for a while_

_Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

_And I don't wanna pay the cost_

_But it'd be best if you get lost_

_Cause we know you'll never change_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome hadn't come and stand next to him like she did for the rest of her songs so he decided to walk up to her. She smiled at him as she sang.

_You promised me all of your time_

_I guess I'm not the only one_

_But see it's my heart on the line, this time_

_I'm your only one, or I'm gone!_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

_Go and try to get me back_

_You won't get me back, you won't get me back_

_I won't forget about our past_

_I won't forget, NO!_

_Never had the guts to leave_

_Now your making it_

_Now your making it much easier for me to see_

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and smiled as she rest her arm on his shoulder and leaned over as she started to sing again.

_And don't say that you're sorry_

_For breaking every inch of my heart_

_I should've known from the start now it's time to get lost!_

_And don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

_You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

Inuyasha didn't bother to go back. He stood right next to Kagome as the next song started to play.

_State to obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine_

_I'll tell mine that you're gay_

_And by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

Inuyasha almost bursted out laughing when he heard Kagome say 'I'll tell mine that you're gay'. He's glad that Kagome's getting over Koga by singing these songs.

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both smiled at each other and she started to sing again.

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn, yeah_

The crowd cheered and Kagome smiled. The concert's almost over. Just 3 more songs. But what she didn't know was that they weren't cheering for her, they were cheering because Kagome and Inuyasha were next to each other.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weaknesss and you said, 'Yes'_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Kagome started walking around and so did Inuyasha but they went the opposite ways and they both stopped walking once they got to the end of the stage on both sides.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_Baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, 'Yes'_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You should'nt be begging for forgivenss at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to each other then walked together in the middle of the stage, it's like an aisle, until they got to the end and the fans were stretching their hands so Kagome could touch it.

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Sango smiled. She loved all of these songs that Kagome sang for Koga. The next song is her favorite.

_It's not time to give us one more try_

_I don't think so_

_Last night you said your one last lie_

_I can't let you wreck my plans_

_I'm planning to let you go_

_Oh, only one thing is true_

_Only one thing to do, time to delete you_

_Burnin up, all your pictures_

_Tearin up, all your letters_

_Rippin up, all your sweaters_

_This is, this for the better_

_Slashin up, all y our tires_

_Smashin up, all your flowers_

_Grabbin back, all my power_

_Cause one mess says_

_I don't need you, delete you_

_Oh, delete you, oh_

This was definetly one of Sango's favorite songs. She smiled as she saw the chemistry between Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle of the stage.

_It's not time to say how much you care_

_I don't think so_

_I don't want you, I want you not there_

_I'm done, I think that the time's come_

_To bring this thing to an end_

_I think this could be goodbye_

_Think you've run out of time_

_Time to delete you_

_Burnin up, all your pictures_

_Tearin up, all your letters_

_Rippin up, all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slashin up, all your tires_

_Smashin up, all your flowers_

_Grabbin back, all my power_

_Cause one mess says_

_I don't need you, delete you_

Kagome bent down and touched all of the fans hands and they all screamed as she did.

_All I want from is for you to disappear_

_All I need from you is for you not to be here_

_I guess it's time you got the news_

_Gonna replace you, erase you_

_Delete you, delete you_

_Oh, delete you_

_Whoa-oh, delete you_

_Burnin up, all your pictures_

_Tearin up, all your letters_

_Rippin up, all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slashin up, all your tires_

_Smashin up, all your flowers_

_Grabbin back, all my power_

_Cause one mess says_

_I don't need you, delete you_

_Oh, delete you_

_Whoa-oh, delete you_

_Whoa-oh, delete you_

_Time to delete you_

_Oh, delete you_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the center stage as they played their last song for tonight.

_Everytime I saw you_

_Trying to pretend_

_Now, I think you're caught in..._

_A spin_

_Said that I could trust_

_You'd be my everything_

_Falling from the shadows_

_Now, I see_

_All of those times were wasted_

_When you tried to hide it from me_

_I don't care what you're sayin_

_I don't care what you're doing_

_Never really had me_

_I'm over it_

_So why is it so hard to see_

_All the lies you tell me_

_I'm getting out, I'm moving on_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

Kagome smiled as the crowd cheered. She picked this song to be the final one so Koga can get the message. She's over it!

_Tried to walk away_

_But my hears was sayin "no"_

_Can't believe it took so..._

_Long to go_

_Now the past is fading_

_I hardly know your name_

_Don't know what your doin_

_Ya lost the game_

_All of those times were wasted_

_When you tried to hide it from me_

_I don't care what you're saying_

_I don't care what you're doin_

_Never really had me_

_I'm over it_

_So why is it so hard to see_

_All the lies you tell me_

_I'm getting out, I'm moving on_

_I'm over it_

_I don't care_

_Never, I'm over it_

_So why is it?_

_Getting, I'm over it_

_I don't care what you're sayin_

_I don't care what you're doin_

_Never really had me_

_I'm over it_

_So why is it so hard to see_

_All the lies you tell me_

_I'm getting out, I'm moving on_

_I'm over it_

_I don't care what you're sayin_

_I don't care what you're doin_

_Never really had me_

_I'm over it_

_So why is it so hard to see_

_All the lies you tell me_

_I'm getting out, I'm moving on_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

Kagome smiled as the crowd cheered, roared and screamed her name. She turned to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem."

Koga was just staring at them. Those songs...were all to him. She was making him sound like a jerk! And by morning, everyone will see him as "Koga Ookami, the _jerk_, who broke Kagome Higurashi's heart."

She's ruining his reputation!

Ayame didn't really care. She liked the song, even though they were about her relationship with Koga and their breakup. They all had good meanings, and Koga did kinda deserve it.

Come to think of it, she was pretty mean to Kagome too. She should apologize.


	11. Kagome's Confrontation

**Famous Love: Kagome's Confrontation**

Previously:

Koga was just staring at them. Those songs...were all to him.

She was making him sound like a jerk! And by morning, everyone will see him as "Koga Ookami, the _jerk_, who broke Kagome Higurashi's heart."

She's ruining his reputation!

Ayame didn't really care. She liked the song, even though they were about her relationship with Koga and their breakup. They all had good meanings, and Koga did kinda deserve it.

Come to think of it, she was pretty mean to Kagome too. She should apologize.

Now:

"You were amazing Kagome!" Sango said as she embraced her best friend.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks, Sango."

Sango pulled away. "I can't wait to see the look on Koga's face right now! I bet you five..no _fifteen _bucks that he's pissed cause you 'ruined his oh-so-awesome reputation." She said, doing quotation marks as she said the last sentence.

"Knowing him, probably."

"But I couldn't have done it without you, Inuyasha. Thank you." She said hugging him a second time which caused him to blush. He had no idea how many times he blushed today.

"I gotta call Banks and ask him how his mom's doing." She said as she pulled away and ran off as she pulled out her cell and dialed Bankotsu's number.

Sango turned to Inuyasha.

She smiled when she saw that he was still blushing. Now, she had to think of Step 2 for her plan to bring Inuyasha and Kagome together. She smiled when it hit her. It was the best plan yet!

A few minutes later, Kagome came back, smiling.

"How is she?"

"Oh, he said that the doctor said that she's fine. She just needs bed rest."

Sango smiled. She knew that after the concert Kagome was gonna call. So she called him first and told him exactly what to say. Genius, eh?

"Come on, let's go. I'm in the mood for ice cream and pizza."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "The whole gang could come and we can have a celebration for...for..." She trailed off thinking of what they could a celebration for than she raised her fist in the air. "For me finally getting over Koga!" She said smiling.

Which caused both Inuyasha and Sango to smile. They really were proud.

"I'll start calling!" She said as she started dialing numbers and talking with a cheerful voice.

"She really is over him, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad she is too. I was beginning to think she still had feelings for the jerk."

He chuckled.

"Hey, which song was your favorite?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

She grabbed a clipboard of all the songs in order and handed it over to Inuyasha. "It's in order so just point."

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the paper infront of him. There was exactly eleven songs listed. He tried to remember which one he liked and in which order did she sing it?

He knows that it's listed in order, because that's what Sango told him. "Uhhh..." He said scanning the paper trying to remember. He knows it was between number seven and number eight. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked away from the paper and tried to remember how the song went. When he finally got it, he looked back at the paper and pointed to number seven. "This one."

"About time."

She looked at where his finger was pointed. "Your favorite was 'Gonna Get Caught'?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I would've picked number 8 but the only part I liked in that song was the part where she said that she'll tell her friends that he was gay." He said trying to contain his laughter.

She giggled, remembered that line in the song.

"What's yours?"

She scanned through the paper and pointed to number ten.

"Delete you?"

She nodded. "Yep. I especially love the chorus."

He nodded in understanding.

"I like number three." Miroku said.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Number four's my favorite." Rin butted in.

"Where the-"

"Five's mine!" Kikyo said.

"Just-"

"Eleven was the best!" Esther said, her face popping up from behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I called them and it looks like they came here A.S.A.P. just like I said."

"Oh my god, Kagome! That was like, the best concert ever!" Esther exclaimed.

Kagome smiled.

"I especially loved the last one!"

"Thanks." She looked at everyone. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Everyone walked out and Esther started singing one of the songs and everyone eventually joined in, and they were getting louder by the minute and Inuyasha was getting irritated and started yelling. Kagome just giggled.

Though her giggle subsided when she came face to face with a pissed off Koga. Boy, did he looked pissed? Inuyasha stopped bickering and everyone stopped singing as they saw Koga.

By now they were just outside and the press immediately surrounded them.

"How dare you.." He growled.

"How dare I what?" She asked innocently.

"I know those songs were about me! You're ruining my rep!"

That caused Kagome to go into a giggling fit. She turned around to look at her friends. "You hear that? He thinks that _I _ruined his reputation. Ha ha ha! That's just so funny."

He glared at her.

Ayame tugged on his arm. "Koga don't...you're already making a show."

"Back off!" He yelled as he absent mindedly pushed Ayame and she fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Koga..." She said with watery eyes.

Kagome glared at him as she knelt down to help Ayame up. "It's not nice to push your _girlfriend _Koga..or even lay a finger on them when it includes violence. Oh no wait, you wouldn't care because if I remember clearly you frickin' punched me in the face!"

"Why..?"

Kagome turned her attention to Ayame. "Why what?" She said rudely. Obviously still mad that Koga pushed a girl.._his _girl.

"Why are you sticking up for me? I thought you hated me.." She whispered.

Kagome's eyes grew soft and she sighed, letting go of her anger for Koga..for now at least. "I don't hate you, Ayame. I just...envied you in the beginning. But now I don't anymore. We could just push it aside that you "stole" by boyfriend, kay?" She said doing quotation marks on the word 'stole'.

She blinked confused. "You don't think I stole him from you?"

"Of course not." She said smiling. "Being the jerk that he was, he probably started dating you without you even knowing he had a girlfriend..."

Koga growled at her which only made Inuyasha growl at him. They both glared daggers at each other.

"Now back to you, Koga.." Kagome said as she turned around. Already growing angry just by looking at him. "If you think that I am ruining your _rep _you are clearly mistaken, because I didn't tell you to go sneak around my back and suck faces with your co-star, did I?" She said raising her voice. "I didn't tell you to keep it a secret from me, did I?"

"And I didn't tell you to break my heart, _did I_?" She asked, her voice raising with each passing second. Right now she was only inches away from Koga's face as she glared at him.

"I was only telling the world what a big jerk you are. You brought this upon yourself. Plus, I wanted to give you a little tip.." She stepped closer to him, almost as if she was gonna kiss him as she whispered. "I. Am. Over. You." She said carefully saying the words so that he could get it through his head.

She stepped away from him and looked at Ayame one more time before walking off.

Inuyasha was the first to follow but not without glaring at Koga one more time.

The press was taking pictures and videos of the whole scene. They took pictures of Koga and Kagome arguing, when Koga pushed Ayame, when Ayame and Kagome were talking and when Kagome walked away with Inuyasha following.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and turned around and her eyes looking straight at the person who called her name, Ayame.

"Do you mean it?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"We're going out for some pizza and ice cream actually. Wanna come?"

"Kagome..." Kikyo warned, whispering.

"It's no prob, Kikyo. I won't feel uncomfortable to have my ex's girlfriend come with us. I'm over him, remember? That's what this little celebration is all about."

"But still.."

"Stop being so cautious Kiks."

"You coming or not!" She shouted to Ayame.

She nodded. "Yeah!"

She started to walk to them.

"So, you're not gonna talk to me anymore?"

Ayame turned around to meet blue eyes then turned around her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Not for a while. I'm sorry." She whispered before running off to Kagome.

Koga watched as his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend walked off with everyone. The press immediately surrounded him bombing him with questions.

He really is a jerk. He lost Kagome and by the looks of it...he lost Ayame too.


	12. She's been faking?

**Famous Love: She's been faking?**

Previously:

"We're going out for some pizza and ice cream actually. Wanna come?"

"Kagome..." Kikyo warned, whispering.

"It's no prob, Kikyo. I won't feel uncomfortable to have my ex's girlfriend come with us. I'm over him, remember? That's what this little celebration is all about."

"But still.."

"Stop being so cautious Kiks."

"You coming or not!" She shouted to Ayame.

She nodded. "Yeah!"

She started to walk to them.

"So, you're not gonna talk to me anymore?"

Ayame turned around to meet blue eyes then turned around her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Not for a while. I'm sorry." She whispered before running off to Kagome.

Koga watched as his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend walked off with everyone. The press immediately surrounded him bombing him with questions.

He really is a jerk. He lost Kagome and by the looks of it...he lost Ayame too.

Now:

Half way through the dinner, Kagome and Ayame got along really well and they were now talking and laughing. Inuyasha smiled at her. He was glad Kagome was over him and she was fine. He stopped smiling when he heard a gasp. He turned to Sango.

"I can't believe I didn't see it until now."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"She's faking."

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome. She's faking. She's not over Koga...not one bit." She said, not taking her eyes off Kagome "laughing" with Ayame.

"What do ya mean!" He almost yelled.

"Shh!" She said putting her index finger over her mouth to indicate what she meant.

"Why is she doing it?"

"She doesn't want us to worry about her so she's faking she's alright and that she's over him."

"But...after the concert...in the parking lot..when she told off Koga..she.." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"She's a really good actor Inuyasha."

"How can you tell?" Miroku asked.

"Just look at her laugh."

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at Kagome. Miroku didn't notice anything different but Inuyasha did.

_Her eyes don't sparkle like they do when she laughs, _he thought. He looked away from her. She's lying.

He looked down his bangs shadowing his eyes. _She's been faking, _he thought, _and I couldn't even notice that the sparkle in her eyes are not there anymore. And I say I'm in love with her? _He chuckled darkly to himself. _I'm not in love with her if I don't even know when she's faking and when she's not. I wouldn't even be a good boyfriend. _He stood up, his bangs still covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm..gonna go get some fresh air." He said before he walked out.

Kagome watched Inuyasha stand up and walk away. He looked sad. What was wrong with him?

She looked over to Miroku and Sango and saw them with a sad look in their eyes. "Uh, Ayame I'll be right back."

She waited for no response as she got up and followed Inuyasha. She found him standing in front of the restaurant staring into space. She walked up to him until she was behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

_How did he...? Oh yeah, I forgot about his keen sense of smell and his hearing, _she thought.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said raising his voice a little.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid, Kagome. I know you ain't over Koga."

_How did he...? _"Of course I am!" She said with a smile. "That's what this is all about!"

He chuckled darkly. "Don't kid yourself Kagome."

She sucked in a breath in shock. She quickly pulled herself together. "I am over him Inuyasha! Why are you-"

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into his arms. "Inu..." Was all she managed to say. She couldn't even manage to say his whole name.

"You don't have to pretend that you're over him for us, Kagome." He said as he embraced her a bit tightly. "We're all gonna worry for you no matter what. So don't lie to us again alright? Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Kikyo are all here for you. I'm here for you." He said the last part in a whisper.

Her eyes widened and before she knew it she started crying into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and chuckled.

"H..How did you k..know?" She asked through tears.

"Sango. She noticed that you were faking by your laugh."

She closed her eyes and hugged him back crying into his shoulder. "A..Are you made wi..with m..me?

"I'm mad that you _lied_. I'm mad that you _pretended _to be over Koga."

She chuckled darkly. "It took all of my courage to say those things to Koga," she started. "I..I just put all my hatred in those words. I..I know I should get over him b..but I c..can't, a..and Ayame's such a nice girl..I..I'm afraid that she'll get h..hurt just like I d..did."

He held her close. "Kagome, you were brave enough to even stand up to Koga," he started, "most girls who find out their boyfriend cheated on them will cry infront of them but you...you held back your sadness and gave out your anger to him. You even had me convinced that you were over Koga...and it takes a lot to convince me." He said the last part with a chuckle.

He pulled away enough to look at her face but he did not pull away from her completely.

"You're getting over him little by little. It's gonna take time, trust me."

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked tears still rolling down her face.

"No. I'm mad at what you did but I'm not mad with you. You don't have to pretend Kagome," he said with a smile, "..now after after we're done with this 'celebration' why don't you show me the rest of your songs that you wrote for Koga..not the hate ones."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you...?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Kagome..I've had a heartbreak too and you write two kinds of songs...the hate ones...and the sad ones. You sang all of your hate songs and two of your sad songs. You better show me the rest and after you show me you show everyone else got that?"

She sighed. She knew she couldn't get away with this especially with the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's go back inside." He said as he let her go and walked inside.

She stared at him as he walked inside and sat beside Miroku and they started chatting and soon they were laughing. She looked around making sure there was no one around to see their little 'moment'. She smiled. _Good no one was around. _And with that last thought she went inside and faked her happiness the whole way through the night.

But little did she know, that the press was hiding behind the bushes taking pictures. Though they could not hear what they were talking about..they still got the pictures. And that was all that mattered.


	13. Dance Part 1

**Famous Love: Dance Part 1**

Previously:

Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you...?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Kagome..I've had a heartbreak too and you write two kinds of songs...the hate ones...and the sad ones. You sang all of your hate songs and two of your sad songs. You better show me the rest and after you show me you show everyone else got that?"

She sighed. She knew she couldn't get away with this especially with the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's go back inside." He said as he let her go and walked inside.

She stared at him as he walked inside and sat beside Miroku and they started chatting and soon they were laughing. She looked around making sure there was no one around to see their little 'moment'. She smiled. _Good no one was around. _And with that last thought she went inside and faked her happiness the whole way through the night.

But little did she know, that the press was hiding behind the bushes taking pictures. Though they could not hear what they were talking about..they still got the pictures. And that was all that mattered.

Now:

Kagome sighed as she closed the door. She put her back to it and slid down it, sitting on the floor. She had told everyone that she's not over Koga and that she was pretending. Everyone (except Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha) were shocked but then got mad at her for lying and pretending.

Later on, like she had promised to Inuyasha, showed everyone the rest of her songs that she had written for Koga.

Ayame was in tears when she was reading one of them and ran out crying, saying that she had ruined Kagome's life and caused her heartbreak.

Kagome's eyes softened as she remembered that. _Poor girl_, she thought, _she thinks she's responsible for hurting me like this...but it's not_.

She sighed and stood up from the floor and walked up the stairs to her room, thinking. Her thoughts went to when her and Inuyasha were standing outside of the diner. She blushed as she remembered how he had held her in his arms and she remembered the words he said to her when he hugged her.

_"You don't have to pretend that you're over him for us, Kagome." He said as he embraced her a bit tightly. "We're all gonna worry for you no matter what. So don't lie to us again alright? Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Kikyo are all here for you. I'm here for you." He said the last part in a whisper._

She had never thought of Inuyasha as the emotional type. When he said those words to her, it sounded like he was about to cry but he held it back real good.

She sighed as she plopped down on her bed, not bothering to changed into her pajamas, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke from the sound of her cell ringing. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached over and flipped her phone open, not bothering to check who it was, and answered sleepily, "hello?"

_"Kagome are you awake?"_

"I am now," she said yawning, "what is it Rei?"

Rei was her manager/cousin. She was only 15 (and bossy), and she was a 17 year old's manager. Everyone thought that they looked more alike than her and Kikyo. Rei did look like Kagome, with her long raven hair that ended at her knees, and dark blue eyes.

_"I just got a call from Shikon High."_

"My high school?"

_"Mhm."_

"What did they want? High school reunion or something?"

_"No, high school reunion isn't until another ten years." Rei said giggling._

"Oh. Then what is it?" She asked, yawning. She really didn't get much sleep last night.

_"They're having a dance and the DJ blew them off and since he was the best DJ ever, they decided to invite you but they didn't know your number and I still have no idea how they found my number if they didn't know yours and-"_

"Let me guess, they want me to sing for them and you said yes."

_"Exactly. You'll do it, right?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I have some songs anyways." She said answering her cousin/manager's next question.

_"Alright. Laters." And she hung up._

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Then, her eyes eyes shot open eyes wide. _Crap, _she thought, _I forgot to ask when is it. _Not feeling to talk on the phone to her again, she texted her instead. It only took five seconds for her to receive a text back. It really didn't surprise her to get a text that back from Rei, she was obsessed with her phone.

_Itz dis fri._

Was her reply. _This friday, _Kagome thought. _I guess I have to tell everyone...but I doubt it they'll come...they probably don't wanna get harrassed by fans...especially Inuyasha._

She remembered the last time Inuyasha had gotten harrassed by fans...girls to be exact. He was trying his best to escape. She too, was harrassed by both girls and guy fans and she too, was trying to escape. But thank god that Miroku stupidly came up to them, not noticing the screaming fans and before he knew all the fans were harrassing him. She giggled, remembering the look of horror on Miroku's face.

* * *

"Of course we'll come with you!"

"Yeah, we'll be on stage with you so we don't get harrassed by fans."

Inuyasha groaned remembering the last time that happened.

"I _really _hope that doesn't happen."

Everyone laughed.

"Has anyone seen Ayame?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Kagome confusion in all their faces.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"I've been worried about her since last night. Poor girl thinks it's her fault for what I'm feeling."

"It technically _is _her fault, Kags_."_

"Shut up, Kiks. Not it isn't. Has anyone seen her?"

Everybody shook their head in negative.

She opened her mouth to ask another thing but her phone interrupted her. She sighed as she saw who it was and answered,

"What is it, Rei?"

_"Gr-eat news!"_

"What is it?"

_"Well since you, the famous Kagome Higurashi, is singing at the dance it's going to be on TV."_

"Really?" Kagome asked, a bit surprised. If Ayame couldn't come then she could watch it on TV. "What channel?"

_"The usual channel, you know where they have the music videos and concerts and stuff."_

"Oh okay. Thanks Rei. Bye."

She hung up. "Well the dance is gonna be on TV. So if anyone sees Ayame tell her that because I think she won't be able to come."

"And why's that?" Rin asked.

"Probably Koga." Kikyo answered for Kagome.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_*Dance*_

When Kagome and the rest of them arrived at her old high school, almost everyone attacked her but thank god they had security and they kept the screaming fans away from them as they entered the gym and went to the stage and as soon as they were all set up, all the students ran in screaming out Kagome's names.

Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Rin, and Inuyasha were sitting down in the chairs that were on each side of the drum set.

Kagome smiled at the screaming fans. "Well, let's get this dance started, huh?" Her smile grew when the fans screamed louder.

_Thinking back when we got together_

_And in our hearts we were saying forever_

_So in love, boy we was so in love, ooh_

_Jealousy wasn't what we wanted, we broke up_

_You looked into my eyes_

_I should've spoked up and held you near_

_Now I'm alone and here it comes again_

_Cause I remember every word that you said_

_It all just keeps spinning around in my head_

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_And I don't want to think about you baby so much_

_All the things we did and the way that we touch_

_Just when I think about someone new_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about you, forget about_

_Watch me turn around_

_Forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about me and you_

She risked a glance at all her friends all the way in the back of the stage. It looks like they didn't want to be sitting down the whole time so they all stood up. Rin, Sango and Kikyo had mics in their hands for backup singers and Inuyasha was standing with his arms crossed, looking at her. She detected a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

_I'd be crazy to think that we were perfect_

_And sometimes I wondered if it was worth it_

_But now I see, how good you were for me_

_And everytime I drive by your apartment_

_I get this overwhelming urge to walk in and see your face_

_And to be in that place all over again_

_Cause I remember every word that you said_

_It all just keep spinning around in my head_

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_And I don't want to think about you baby so much_

_All the things we did and the way that we touched_

_Just when I think about someone new_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about you, forget about_

_Watch me turn around_

_Forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about me and you_

By now, all of the students were dancing and singing to some parts that they have memorized and Kagome was holding the mic that was still on the mic stand and closing her eyes as she sang the next part of the song.

_The way we laughed, the way we kissed_

_I never thought that I would miss_

_All the things I used to complain about you_

_The football games, the hometown friends_

_I'm just glad to see it end_

_But tell me why I feel so alone without you_

_Ooo oh, Ooh, Yeah_

_Here it comes again!_

_Cause I remember every word that you said_

_It all just keeps spinning around in my head_

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_And I don't want to think about you baby so much_

_All the things we did and the way that we touched_

_Just when I think about someone new_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_Cause I remember every word that you said_

_It all just keep spinning around in my head_

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_And I don't want to think about you baby so much_

_All the things we did and the way that we touched_

_Just when I think about someone new_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about you, forget about_

_Watch me turn around, forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about me and you_

The crowd cheered making Kagome smile a not-so-real smile but no one really saw it, except for Inuyasha, of course, and sang the next song.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Kagome watched as everyone was laughing and dancing with their friends as she sang. Her eyes landed on two couples who looked happy and her heart sank, wishing that that's how her relationship with Koga ended.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up_

_But I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore!_

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Kagome took a deep breath as she finished the song. Her eyes were closed and she still hadn't taken the mic out of the mic stand, she didn't really want to. She looked at Inuyasha. He still had the glimpse of sadness in his eyes, and she could tell it was growing by every song she sang.

She noticed the camera that was recording her on TV and smiled at it, knowing full well that Ayame and no doubt Koga, were watching her on TV this very minute, which makes her next song even better.

_Did it ever cross your mind boy_

_Did it ever cross your mind boy_

_Things that I would face_

_Knowing that I would never see your face_

_I miss you baby every day and night_

_It just ain't right_

_Did it ever cross your mind boy_

_You would break my heart_

_Knowing that you would break this soul apart_

_These tears of mine I cry so hard at night_

_It just ain't right_

From the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha shake his head, silently agreeing with her that it wasn't right.

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_That I'd be left behind_

_Did you ever stop to think_

_You'd lose in me blink_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_I'd probably save the light_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_No and that just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

She smiled at a student that was dancing alone in the crowd, looking bored. As soon as the student saw her smile, she smiled back.

_Listen now your gone_

_Be done and trying so hard to move on_

_I face it now I'm lying to myself_

_It just ain't right_

_Did it ever cross your mind boy_

_It's not that kinda thing_

_I know I don't know what you're trying to say_

_Nothing that I can do to help _

_It just ain't right_

She looked at the camera once again as she was singing and smiled at it, picturing Ayame's smile just made her smile. The girl was rubbing off on her.

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_That I'd be left behind_

_Did you ever stop to think_

_You'd lose me in a blink_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_I'd probably save the light_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_No and that just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

_Now you're gone_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to move on_

_Now you're gone_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to move on_

_Now you're gone_

_I'm trying, I'm trying to move on_

_Now you're gone_

_Did it ever cross your mind baby!_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_That I'd be left behind_

_Did you ever stop to think, oh_

_You'd lose me in a blink_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_I'd probably save the light_

_Did it ever cross your mind_

_No and that just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

_No no it just ain't right_

Inuyasha wanted so badly to hug her like he did last night in front of the diner. She looked so sad and fragile. He saw that the camera was looking towards the back and it went to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, knowing full well that Koga's watching, narrowed his eyes at the camera to Koga. He mentally smiled to himself as he saw the camera man take the camera off him and back to Kagome.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taken me this long baby_

_But I've figured you out_

_And your thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_Oh no, no, no_

Inuyasha's eyes darted around and he spotted a girl and a boy walking to the punch that was beside the stage..and if they were talking bad about Kagome or something like that he would hear because he was close enough to hear, over the loud music.

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you've got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

Kagome was surprised that she hadn't started crying yet. But she knows that she'll start crying soon...and Inuyasha's gonna be here to see it.

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And I never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you could tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

Inuyasha saw a whole bunch of other girls go to the boy and girl who were at the punch.

"I think these songs are about Koga." One of the girls said.

"No way! You saw it in the news! She's over Koga..she even told him." Another girl said.

"I bet you 5 bucks it is." The guy said.

Inuyasha snickered, glaring at the guy. Betting money on Kagome's broken heart. If he wasn't so afraid of getting harrassed by fan girls then he would've kicked his ass.

_It's in your eyes, feelings can't be disguised_

_Cause the truth makes me want you tell me lies_

_My biggest fears is crying oceans of tears_

_I would rather you not be so sincere_

_How cold could you be_

_What would you do if you were me_

_I'm better off if it's a mystery_

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_If I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say if it's so _

_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me_

_Make up some stupid story tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

Inuyasha kept a close eye on the group of kids who betted that the songs were for Koga.

_Something's not right, love is nowhere in sight_

_I'm not ready to let go, it's not time_

_How cruel could you be_

_Don't say we're through, least not to me_

_I'm better off, leave it a mystery_

Kagome bent down, holding the mic stand in the middle with one hand and the other was holding the mic as she sang.

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_If I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say if it's so_

_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me_

_Make up some stupid story tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

She regained her posture and took the mic with her.

_Don't tell me you're leaving_

_There's only so much I can take_

_It's easier if you're faking_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh whoa_

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_If I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say if it's so_

_Tell me my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me_

_Make up some stupid story_

_Can't we keep pretending_

_This is not the ending tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

"I'm still not convinced it's about Koga." The girl said.

"Oh trust me, it is." The guy smirked, making Inuyasha want to kick his ass more for betting on Kagome's sadness.

_I'm tired of being in the wind, when am I gonna find love club_

_I come close, get a dose, but it just ain't enough_

_Right guy, wrong time_

_Right time, wrong guy_

_What's the use?_

_Why even try?_

_What's the rush getting caught up and then it's over_

_Now I'm crushed, and I'm crying and there's no shoulder_

_It plays out so different in my dreams_

_Things ain't always they seem_

_And that's why_

_I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers_

_Ain't gonna be sittin on my phone more than an hour_

_It hurts but I still run to it_

_Oh, I hate love_

_I hate love_

_Scared of what it does to me, but I just gotta have it_

_Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it_

_Love keeps hating on me_

_So I hate love_

_I have love_

Kagome let some tears fall. She knew she was gonna cry soon...she was just hoping no one saw that tear. Well at least, her voice is not cracking while she's singing.

_Don't wanna hear nobody tellin me they needed more_

_Questionin where I've been, all up on mine_

_New guy, old lines_

_Old guys, new lies_

_Don't know why I even try_

_What's the rush getting caught up and then it's over_

_Now I'm crushed, and I'm crying and there's no shoulder_

_It plays out so different in my dreams_

_Things ain't always what they seem_

_And that's why_

_I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers_

_Ain't gonna be sitting on my phone more than an hour_

_It hurts but I still run to it_

_Oh, I hate love_

_I hate love_

_Scared of what it does to me, but I just gotta have it_

_Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it_

_Love keep hating on me_

_So I hate love_

_I hate love_

But Kagome was wrong, Inuyasha did catch the tear that fell from her eyes and he felt his heart drop. He was just glad he couldn't see her face because if he did he would probably cry as well.

_The more that I say it, the less that I mean it_

_I just want somebody for me_

_And the more that I see it, the more that I want it_

_But I need something to make me believe_

_They tell me one day it'll be worth the wait_

_But I don't wanna hurt on the way_

_So I'm not gonna settle_

_Cause I know better_

_So understand what I say_

_Oh, oooh, Ooh!_

_I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers_

_Ain't gonna be sitting on my phone more than an hour_

_It hurts but I still run to it_

_Oh I hate love_

_I hate love_

_Scared of what it does to me, but I just gotta have it_

_Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it_

_Love keeps hating on me_

_So I hate love_

_I hate love_

_I can't stand what it does to me_

_Ooh_

_Loove_

Inuyasha did have to agree with her though. Love did suck.

_Summer came and took me by surprise_

_California sunshine in my eyes_

_Driving with the top down_

_We sing along _

_To our favorite song_

_Nothing could go wrong_

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon_

_You kissed me and it never felt too soon_

_Hard to believe in anything_

_Could tear us apart_

_Then you break my heart_

_Now I know who you are_

_You got nothing on me_

_I see, I should've known it from the start_

_You can't tell me lies_

_Don't even try_

_Because this is goodbye_

Kagome smiled as she saw her sister and her two best friends come up beside her. So take make things even, she took her mic out of the mic stand but she was still holding the mic stand from the top, she didn't even bother to walk around, she was just standing holding the mic and the mic stand, singing.

_I caught you from the corner of my eye_

_You smiled at a girl while passing by_

_You thought you had me fooled but you were wrong_

_I know what's going on_

_It didn't take me long_

_It wasn't hard to between the lines_

_The necklace in your car that wasn't mine_

_Nothing left for you to do or say_

_So I'm on my way_

_Now it's too late_

She shook her head up, down and side to side with the beat as she sang.

_Now I know who you are_

_You got nothing on me_

_I see, I should've known it from the start_

_You can't tell me lies_

_Don't even try_

_Cause this is goodbye_

_To broken promise_

_Time to face your carelessness_

She smiled at her friends as they sang with her, because of course they were the back up singers.

_Don't bore with apologies_

_And come back crawling on your kness_

_You got nothing on me!_

_You got nothing on me!_

She put the mic back on the mic stand and smiled at the camera as she sang the next part.

_I know who you are_

_Yeah I see, I should've known it from the start_

_You can't tell me lies_

_Don't even try_

_Cause this is goodbye_

_Now I know who you are_

_You got nothing on me_

_I see, I should've known it from the start_

_You can't tell me lies_

_Don't even try_

_Cause this goodbye_

_Goodbye_

"Still don't see it." The girl said. Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of hearing their voices so to block them out he went up to Miroku.

"Pissed?" Miroku asked, as soon as he saw Inuyasha.

"Pissed and sad. Just look at her." He said, staring at Kagome with sadness in his eyes. "How many songs left before break?"

"Two." Miroku answered, he looked at him. "You do know that you're going up when her break comes, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I kinda figured."

"Figured out which songs?"

Inuyasha nodded as the next song started playing.

_When you told me that I was a star in the sky_

_Baby I believed every word_

_And you seemed so sincere_

_It was perfectly clear_

_Cause forever was all that I heard_

_And every little kiss_

_From your tender lips_

_Couldn't of been a lie_

_I fell hard over head_

_Without a safety head_

_I don't understand this goodbye_

_Was I the only one who fell in love?_

_There never really was the two of us_

_Maybe my all just wasn't good enough_

_Was I the only, only one, in love?_

By now, Kagome could hear her voice cracking as the tears falled freely from her eyes.

_As I walk down the hall_

_See the place on the wall_

_Where the picture of us used to be_

_I fight back those tears, cause I still feel you here_

_How could you walk out so easily?_

_And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive_

_And all these broken dreams_

_And all these memories_

_Are killing me inside_

_Was I the only one who fell in love?_

_There never really was the two of us_

_Maybe my all just wasn't good enough_

_Was I the only one, only one_

_Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love_

_Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us_

_Help me, cause I still don't believe_

Inuyasha swallowed back the lump in his throat, even though he can't see her cry he can hear her.

_I was the only one_

_I was the only one_

_I was the only one who fell in love_

_There never really was the two of us_

_Maybe my all just wasn't good enough_

_I was the only one, the only one_

_I was the only one who fell in love_

_There never really was the two of us_

_Maybe my all just wasn't good enough_

_Was I the only one, the only one, in love?_

_When you told me that I was a star in the sky_

_Baby I believed every word_

Kagome wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve and sniffled. Not caring that everyone's eyes were sympathyzing her.

_February fourteen_

_You say you wanna see me_

_I'm thinking chocolate and flowers_

_We meet for breakfast_

_I'm feeling restless_

_Been getting ready for hours_

_And you walk through the door_

_I go to give you a kiss but you turn your head to avoid my lips_

_And who's this girl you're with?_

_Does that mean we're over, over_

_I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back, said 'I like her better'_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And now she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her angelina lips, double zero jeans_

_Can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_She's just so beautiful_

_I'm just an average girl_

Kagome closed her eyes, remembering how Ayame cried and ran out while she was reading the lyrics to this particular song. Ayame really was beautiful and Kagome felt like an average girl compared to her.

_He says 'I'm sorry'_

_I just keep smiling_

_Inside it feels like I'm broken_

_I say 'it's okay, happy valentine's day'_

_Biggest lie I've ever spoken_

_And they're walking out the door and I wave goodbye_

_As soon as they're gone I start to cry_

_Put my faith in the wrong guy_

_It's over, over_

_I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back, said 'I like her better'_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And now she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her angelina lips, double zero jeans_

_Can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_She's just so beautiful_

_I'm just an average girl_

_And now they're gone and I feel fatal_

_Scratch his name out on the table_

_He's a jerk_

_He's a loser_

_He's a love abuser!_

_February fourteen_

_I'm feeling sad and lonely_

_Nobody here wants to hold me_

Kagome closed her eyes, letting tears fall freely and even with her blurry vision she could still see everyone looking at her with sympathy. She risked a glance at Inuyasha and his golden orbs stood out in the back of the stage and she saw water. _Is he...crying? _She thought, surprised.

_I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back, said 'I like her better'_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And now she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her angelina lips, double zero jeans_

_Can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back, said 'I like her better'_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And now she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her angelina lips, double zero jeans_

_Can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_She's just so beautiful_

_She's just so beautiful_

_She's so beautiful_

_I'm just an average girl_


End file.
